1. Field of Invention
This patent application relates to the field of wireless or mobile communication. In particular, with WiFi network and 802.11 network, PBX system, IP phone technology and cellular technology.
2. Prior Arts
US Patent application 20030083024 titled “Multiple channel wireless communication system” by Richenstein, Lawrence et al. on May 1, 2003 on is about Multiple channel wireless communication system for communicating a plurality of audio streams to remote devices, comprising a plurality of inputs for receiving a plurality of digital audio streams, a combiner connected to the inputs for combining control codes and the received audio streams in a predetermined format to form a signal wherein the control codes for controlling the operation of a remote device equipped for processing the signal to extract the audio streams in accordance with the predetermined format, and a transmitter connected to the combiner to transmit the signal for reception by the remote device.
That application uses control codes to control remote devices. In our invention, we do not use control codes, instead, we use existing digital network which is different from the system described in that application.
US Patent application 20020068543 by Shah, Hitesh on Jun. 6, 2002 discusses about “Sharing of wireless telephone services between a subscriber's personal wireless telephone and the subscriber's vehicular wireless telephone”. The shared service may be a connectivity service, allowing the subscriber's personal wireless telephone to communicate directly with the subscriber's vehicular wireless telephone. Alternately, or additionally, the shared service may be one or more services provided by the wireless service agreement plan of the subscriber's vehicular wireless telephone or the subscriber's personal wireless telephone.
Although sharing is possible to be used in our system, our invention does not share service plan directly. Instead, the mobile device may select the best available ways for conducting service on different places.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,504 titled “Automatic wireless service activation in a private local wireless system” by Chow, et al. on Nov. 4, 2003 disclosed a method permitting individual wireless telephones (i.e., cellular) use of the wireless telephone's inherent downloading capability to permit automatic activation to achieve registration and activation to a secondary (i.e., private) wireless communication system (e.g., cellular system) by downloading directly into the wireless telephone the necessary system information.
That patent is about automatic activation while in our invention, activation is not our concern. (Assume users/phones are already activated) U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,536 by Mahany on Dec. 16, 2003 titled “Local area network having multiple channel wireless access” is directed to communication network that supports communication within premises. The communication network comprises an access point, a plurality of wireless roaming devices, a first wireless communication channel, and a second wireless communication channel.
The main difference between that patent from our invention is that it uses 2 wireless channels while in our system, one channel can be shared for both data and voice use. That patent also does not discuss how to do automatic switching between channels, nor does it mentioning the usage of the wired network through cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,381 “Multiple channel communications system” by Minnick, et al. Apr. 9, 2002 is a multiple channel communications system for communications between a mobile units and dispatch agencies through tower sites under control of a multi-channel communication controller. The method of communications used is time division multiple access with provisions for alternate methods. The mobile units and dispatch agencies have forms of identifications to route messages between the mobile units and dispatch agencies according to the forms of identification. The forms of identification are resolved from one form to another to operate with the alternate methods of communications. The mobile units are handed off from one communications channel to another by the multi-channel controller as channel loading conditions exceed a predetermined limit. Mobile units change tower sites as the geographic coverage of a tower site changes.
That patent is more related to the time division communication network of cellular network use in existing mobile phone. It does not mention the usage of data network, in particular using the WiFi digital data network for voice. Also the base band station selections method is different from our automatic switching between communication methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,901 “Interactive device for displaying information from multiple sources” by Adler, et al. on Jan. 29, 2002 discusses that the user terminal, adapted for use in a system for receiving, analyzing, and managing diverse information obtained from a variety of source documents, is structurally mounted to a host structure, such as an electrical appliance or a wall, and receives its power parasitically from its host. The user interface is connected to a digital network via a communications link and receives information to display from a remote processor. The user interface terminal does not receive any data directly from its host.
That invention talks about how to get information and documentation from different sources and has nothing related to the voice communication.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,239, Kung, et al. on Apr. 27, 2004 talks “Scaleable network server for low cost PBX”. A scaleable PBX (Private Branch exchange) is provided for use in a powerful, facilities-based, broadband communications system that guarantees voice, data and video communication reliability and security to users for an multimedia system including integrated telephone, television and data network. The scaleable PBX includes one or more broadband gateways. Each broadband gateway may be provided on a slot card (i.e., broadband gateway card) compatible with servers and personal computers (PC). One or more slot cards may be include in a server to provide PBX feature/function capability to a broadband communication system. The server based broadband gateway PBX is scaleable for any size company or facility using, for example, one or more network servers. Alternatively, the broadband gateway card may be installed in a PC and provide a low cost small business or home PBX system.
That patent does not mention wireless network and how to make data and voice communications co-exist, nor does it mention methods to guarantee the quality of the service.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,704 by Wellig, et al. on Jun. 17, 2003 is about “Direct mode communication method between two mobile terminals in access point controlled wireless LAN systems”. There is featured a Direct Mode (DM) communication method between two mobile terminals (MTs) in access point (AP) controlled WLAN systems. DM communication between the two MTs continues with exchange of information to conclusion when a MT identifying message is satisfactorily received by both MTs and when a MT identifying message of either MT is not satisfactorily received, DM communication setup is terminated.
That invention allows multiple devices communicate to each other directly in a WLAN system, but does not have component to talk with other public phones, nor does it cover the use of a mobile phone as a wired terminal for both data and voice communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,291 by Puhl, et al. on Apr. 24, 2001 titled “Secure wireless electronic-commerce system with digital product certificates and digital license certificates” provides a wireless electronic commerce system comprising a wireless gateway to a wireless network with which a wireless client having a unique client identifier is capable of communicating and at least one server couple-able to the wireless gateway, delivering content items to the wireless device and maintaining digital content certificates for content items and digital license certificates for licenses for the content items. The server maintains, for each wireless client associated with the system, a record of licenses for that client and a record of content items associated with each license.
This patent is mainly concerned with e-commerce and in particular, tracking wireless data for the purposes of billing the user. It focuses on long distance wireless e-commerce over the cell-phone network. There is no discussion of wireless devices or streaming voice over existing WiFi network or how to automatically switch to wired network when the WiFi phone is put on the cradle.
U.S. Pat. Application 20040005914 by Dear, Jean Paul on Jan. 8, 2004 titled “Wireless communicator with integral display” describes a personal communication device that is voice controlled and preferably includes a voice command pre-cursor.
That patent relates more to the voice recognition technology.
U.S. Pat. Application 20030172375 by Shaw, Norman S.; et al. on Sep. 11, 2003 titled “Wireless network and PDA system for sporting events” is relates to an apparatus and method for providing information to people in a captive audience, such as at a live sporting event, via a wireless computer network.
Though that patent application mentioned WiFi technology, it focuses on data communication and does not cover the combination of voice, data, or using such medium for phone communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,259 by Lemilainen, et al. on Jan. 20, 2004 disclosed a “Method for coupling a wireless terminal to a data transmission network and a wireless terminal”. It provides a method for coupling a portable terminal in a flexible manner to a data transmission network, and for changing the data transmission connection used at a given time to another data transmission network when necessary, as well as to a portable terminal according to the method.
The purpose of that invention is to change data transmission connection on the fly. It is not a complete phone system and it does not discuss ways to ensure quality service for voice over WiFi wireless network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,284 titled “Frame control for efficient media access” by Yonge, III, et al. on Dec. 30, 2003 is about A robust Media Access Control (MAC) scheme for network stations operating in an OFDM transmissions network. The MAC scheme uses robustly transmitted frame control information to ensure network synchronization (for media access) and convey channel access prioritization for QoS. Frame control information can occur in a frame before and after the frame's payload, or in a response.
Although our invention may also changes MAC layer for better control of media, it differs from that patent in that we no not add any new frame control information. Our method is an optimization over existing WiFi protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,981 by Lee, et al. on Dec. 2, 2003 discloses a “System and method using packet filters for wireless network communication”. A network communication system is provided for communicating a wired subnet and a wireless subnet to solve the handover problems occurred in roaming. The system includes an IAPP manager program at a user level of the access point for communicating with a kernel-level device driver using system calls to perform an announce procedure and a handover procedure. A wireless LAN card driver with a packet filter is implemented for sending signals to the IAPP manager program to perform the handover procedure upon receiving a re-association request packet from a mobile host.
In that patent, a wired LAN card driver is implemented for acting as an interface of the wired subnet. And a bridge program with a packet filter is implemented to increase the bandwidth efficiency. Although we also make use of both wired and wireless WiFi network interface, our focus is device while that patent claims for wireless access points by means of IAPP manager and packet filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,568 by Coelho, et al. on Dec. 2, 2003 is titled “Data packing for real-time streaming”. To generate a data packing solution, there is a data structure to define data, and an encoder to encode a first update of data and a second update of data and to prepare for transmission the second update following the first update without regarding to a boundary associated with a predefined number of bits. In one embodiment, the predefined number comprises a byte. There can be a decoder to receive the first and second updates, to determine where the first update ends and the second update begins and to decode the updates.
In that patent, there can be a transmitter to stream the first and second updates. In another embodiment, the first and second updates are associated with financial market data. In another embodiment, the data structure comprises an XML file. It differs from our piggy-tail method where no update data packets are sent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,248 by Jorgensen on Oct. 28, 2003 talks about “Application-aware, quality of service (QoS) sensitive, media access control (MAC) layer”. It includes an application-aware resource allocator, where the resource allocator allocates bandwidth resource to an application based on an application type. The resource allocator schedules bandwidth resource to an IP flow, the resource allocator schedules bandwidth resource to an IP flow.
That patents uses resource allocator to allocate bandwidth resources and also uses different queuing mechanism; but it does not directly relates to WiFi wireless network, nor does it use multiple queues for separating data and voice packets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,260 by Kloth, et al. on Nov. 4, 2003 disclosed a “Method and apparatus for implementing a quality of service policy in a data communications network”. A content addressable memory (CAM or L3 Table) contains flow information for each active flow of packets passing through a given node of a data communications network. The CAM has associated with each entry (corresponding to each active flow) a packet counter, a byte counter, a token bucket and a contract value. Each flow is assigned one of a plurality of output queues and optionally at least one output threshold value. A token bucket algorithm is employed on each flow to determine whether packets from that flow exceed the contract value.
Since our invention does not specifically use CAM, packet counter or threshold, it is different from that patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,481 by Foore, et al. on Apr. 1, 2003 is about “Dynamic bandwidth allocation for multiple access communication using session queues”. For example, when more users exist than channels, the invention determines a set of probabilities for which users will require channel access at which times, and dynamically assigns channel resources accordingly. Channel resources are allocated according to a buffer monitoring scheme provided on forward and reverse links between a base station and multiple subscriber units. Each buffer is monitored over time for threshold levels of data to be transmitted in that buffer. For each buffer, the probability is calculated that indicates how often the specific buffer will need to transmit data and how much data will be transmitted.
That patent targets providing high speed data service over standard wireless connections in existing cellular signaling network, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems. It is a more efficient allocation of access to existing CDMA channels. It is different from WiFi wireless network as those are not typical cellular network. Also it does not cover automatic switch between wired and wireless connection to achieve optimum voice quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,411 by Dugan, et al. on Mar. 26, 2002 titled “Intelligent network” is to perform intelligent call processing services for any type of call received at a resource complex or switching platform. There is an intelligent service platform having one or more nodes for providing intelligent call processing and service execution for a telecommunications switching network, the switching network having network elements for receiving telecommunications events requiring call processing services.
The service platform in that patent comprise: centralized administration system, a computing system integrated within a node for executing those business objects required to perform a service in accordance with an event received at the network element, a system integrated within a node for retrieving and storing selected business objects, and making the business objects and associated data available to the computing system when performing the service; a system integrated within a node for providing location-independent communication. That platform is a service platform for processing different business logic intelligently. It differs significantly from the scope of our system.
US patent application 20040023652 by Shah, Yogendra; et al. on Feb. 5, 2004 talks about “Wireless personal communicator and communication method”. A personal communicator in the form of a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) can communicate in multiple modes to provide user with seamless roaming, handover, and session continuity between multiple network or peer to peer communications. The WTRU has selectively operable transceiver components that are configured for wireless mobile network communications with mobile network base stations, wireless local network communications with local network base stations, and wireless peer to peer communications with other WTRU.
In that patent, various methods are provided utilizing the WTRU's multiple network communicating capabilities. Although in our system, there is automatic switch between wireless network and wired LAN, there is no peer to peer communications involved. One reason is that peer to peer network wastes the rare network bandwidth in WiFi system and may introduce more collisions or performance penalties.
US patent application 20040082330 by Marin, James Scott on Apr. 29, 2004 disclosed a “Method for handoff and redundancy using mobile IP”. A method for handing off a mobile call via a packet data network uses mobile internet protocol (IP). When a mobile station enters a new area, it registers with a target base station. When a source base station determining a handoff is required, a handoff request message is transmitted to the home agent of the mobile station. The home agent then arranges for handoff between the source base station and the target base station via a packet data network.
That patent application is mainly for handoff operation in mobile phone which is not the focus of our invention. Of course, the method disclosed in that application may also be used in our system for handoff operation.
EPO patent CA2388986 titled “universal wireless gateway” (H04Q7/36; H04L12/66) on 2003-12-05, by Oosthuysen Herman, discloses a low-cost method and apparatus for co-locating Bluetooth and 802.11b in a single access point in which the most basic configuration based on the WNI universal access point is a base platform with a single USB peripheral expansion port. While a USB hub could be used to allow the attachment of multiple peripherals, the most basic configuration would be that of a single WiFi USB adapter attached to the base platform.
EPO patent WO2004045092 on 2004-05-27 by Shen Ying titled “interoperability and co-existence between two disparate communication systems” discloses how to Combine IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) and Bluetooth transceiver and method of operation employing busy signals to monitor when transmissions of each type are being transmitted or received, and employing a synchronizing signal to synchronize the use of time slots.
Both the two patents focus on co-locating Bluetooth and 802.11b in a single access point and has nothing related with voice.
U.S. patent application 2004013135 titled “System and method for scheduling traffic in wireless networks” on 2004-01-22 by Haddad Yoram disclosed a new transmission method for both voice and data packets as an enhancement of IEEE 802.11 protocol of wireless LAN network, which includes access point station (AP) and wireless stations. The method utilizes the transmission of standard beacon packets for embodying allocation information. The allocation information and transmission cycle are determined according to various criteria, among them packet's type and the traffic congestion. The transmitted allocation information includes scheduling information of reserved transmission periods for voice or data packets of both wireless and AP stations.
That patent is trying to introduce time slot used in GSM/CDMA to the existing 802.11 protocol which sacrifices the compatibility and is different from our method.
U.S. patent application 20030227912 titled “Voice packet preferential control equipment and control method thereof” on 2003 Dec. 11 by Kachi Seiji enables voice packet communication in a wireless LAN utilizing inexpensive LAN equipment not supporting QoS, such as preferential control, band control and so forth, and can realize preferential control of voice packet without modifying an existing wireless LAN access point not supporting QoS. In a case where voice packets are admixed in packet communication via the wireless LAN, when a round trip period becomes large, a voice packet preferential control equipment gives preference for voice packet transmission with interrupting data packet transmission to a wireless LAN access point in a valve in order to prevent deterioration of communication quality of the voice packet.
This patent discusses method to improved QoS in wireless LAN which is different from ours since it only use on WiFi networks while we utilize multiple connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,734 “Apparatus for interfacing a wireless local network and a wired voice telecommunications system” by Gernert, et al. on Jul. 29, 2003 disclosed an apparatus for interfacing a wireless local area network with a wide area, cellular or public switched telephone network including the function of a wireless LAN base station or access point, and a gateway. The interface may contain one or more different types of gateways, including a PSTN voice gateway, an analog modem gateway, and others. The apparatus may also include a well designed to receive the handset or mobile computer device to recharge the battery as well as to automatically transfer data when the phone or device is secured in the well.
This system does not contain subscription server that are used to allow mobile devices to freely moving in the network nor the device itself support both interfaces.
U.S. patent application 20030040332 titled “System for digital radio communication between a wireless LAN and a PBX” by Swartz, Jerome et al. on Feb. 27, 2003 disclosed a wireless local area network for digital radio communication between remote devices and a PBX telephone system, wherein the remote devices can access and use the voice message features in the PBX and the data bases on a host computer and servers. A wireless phone is provided for voice and data communication through the PBX or a CO telephone line with remote locations or the Internet using digital data packets and standard Internet Protocol. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the remote device is a cash register comprising a bar code scanner and a phone. Radio communication between the register and a host computer is carried out over two channels, a first channel for data communication and a second channel for voice communication.
This patent application does not use either subscription server to solve the roaming problem nor does it relates to the possible QoS problems.
KR patent application KR2001000658 titled “Internet phone device of voice over internet protocol using wireless LAN and satellite Internet” on 2001-01-05 by Hwang Yong Un (KR) is also different from ours since we do not use satellite Internet.
US patent application 20020191557 titled “Broadband network with enterprise wireless communication system for residential and business environment” by Chow, Albert T.; et al. on Dec. 19, 2002 sets forth a network-centric service distribution architecture and method that integrates a wireless access system/service in the residence, SOHO, business or public environment through the use of a local broadband network, such as a Residential-Business Broadband Network (RBN), to the service provider's broadband transport network and to a service provider's broadband packet network that facilitates end-to-end packet telecommunication services.
CA patent CA2334213 titled “system and method for communicating voice and data over a local packet network” on 1999 Dec. 16 by Boucher Joe disclosed a system and method of communicating voice and data via a local packet network (LPN) (60) to and from a customer site (7). A remote digital terminal (RDT) (100) is provided at a customer site to interface a plurality of phone devices (10) and/or data devices (computer or LAN computers) (12) with the LPN via a local loop link, such as a Digital Subscriber Line or a wireless local loop (24).
The above two patents also allows voice over wireless local area network but does not specifically work on the WiFi 802.11 network.